


Art Class

by sunnymatsu



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 14:38:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10923888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnymatsu/pseuds/sunnymatsu
Summary: Yusuke helps teach his new friends to paint.SPOILERS: (Set after stealing madarame's treasure but before his confession.)





	Art Class

"Alright everyone. As this is your first painting, you may paint anything at this table and in any style, be it abstract, modern--"  
"Yeah yeah, blah blah, we can draw whatever we want. Let's do this!"  
Yusuke sighed. "Yes, I suppose. Let us do this."

The Phantom Thieves sat in a circle, easels before them, and art utensils in hand. Some painted boldly and with passion, some took the time to pencil in each intricate detail. Yusuke walked around the circle, nodding and giving tips to those who struggled. 

"You're doing quite nicely Ryuji, however... Perhaps take more time to study your subject."  
"How am I s'posed to keep my eyes on two things at once? It's not happening, man!"

"That's quite nice, Ann! Remember to alternate between short and long brush strokes, not just long ones."  
"Ohhh, I completely forgot! Thanks, Yusuke!"

"Akira... You should vary your color palette a bit more."  
"..."  
"I guess adding some red works..."

A quiet, cramped hour or so passed by, and everyone was just about finished. Ryuji hopped out of his chair to stretch. "Aaaah. Sitting down for this long just isn't good for me, y'know?"  
"Yeah, I get you," Ann replied as she stepped back to view her creation from a distance. "I may not exercise as much as you, but I still need some movement in my life."   
Akira was silent as he stood, but the small smile on his face revealed how happy he felt to be creating things with his friends. 

"Alright everyone, let's see what you've made!" 

Ryuji had painted a plastic skull that he had brought especially for the occasion. His portrayal of it was much more lopsided and brightly colored than the real one, and his brush strokes were heavy and visible. One eye of the skull was noticeably larger than the other, but it somehow made the whole painting come together nicely.   
Ann had painted the classic still life fruit bowl. The colors layered together nicely, but the shapes of the fruit were somewhat jagged and awkward. Ann's came out structurally much better planned than Ryuji's, but it lacked the visual emotion that he had succeeded in creating.   
Akira had painted a stack of books, not that anyone else in the room could tell. To them it appeared as just a bunch of horizontal stripes. It was almost entirely black, white, and gray, with some splashes of a bright burning red. The way he held his hands on his hips wordlessly told everyone that he was proud of it. 

"Hey, what's this one?"

Ann pointed to yet another canvas that had somehow made its way to the table. It was an absolute mess, looking as though someone had dumped a few colors of paint onto it and went to town. It was smudged in multiple different ways, and had black hairs sticking to the paint in some places.   
"Is this... a rotten banana?"  
"Nah, I think it's a bunch of types of spaghetti."   
"...Paw prints..."  
"Come on, guys! It's Lady Ann! How could you not see that!?"  
Everyone in the room jumped as the shout came from below them. "Morgana!?"  
The cat hopped onto the table, sitting by his creation and curling his tail around himself. "Duh! Who else!?"  
"Did you... really make this?"  
Morgana hissed. "It's hard to paint with cat paws, okay!?"  
Yusuke laughed. "You made a good attempt. Nice job, Morgana." 

The five friends spent the rest of the night doodling and laughing together before heading home late for bed, keeping the night's events in their minds as they slept.


End file.
